Two-Gun Western Vol 1 9
Supporting Characters: * * * Adversaries: * * Anthony Nichols * Cayoutes Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Judgement Day! | Synopsis2 = In Montana, Kid Colt spots a posse chasing after a lone man and decides to go and help him. Catching up to the young man, Kid Colt tells him of an alternate path while he fools the posse into following him. When the sheriff and his posse catch up to Kid Colt they are shocked to see that he is not the outlaw they were looking for, Smokey Jim Underhill. Believing they were deliberately tricked, Kid Colt pulls his guns and tells them to go and find out or face his guns. The posse, naturally departs to try and pick up Underhill's trail. Kid Colt however tracks down the young boy first and asks to hear his story. Smokey Joe tells Kid Colt that it happened a few years ago in his hometown of Bedrock Creek. He had just returned home from delivering money for his father from their ranch they sold. Shortly after returning home Sheriff Dick Glover came to the ranch accusing Jim of robbing the bank and shooting the banker dead. Joe's father tried to stand up for his son and was shot by the sheriff. Joe managed to escape by jumping out the window and has been on the run ever since. Finishing his story, Joe tells him that the only witness to the murder is dying and wanted to see him before he died. Kid Colt agrees to follow him to meet the man. When they arrive at the house, Joe goes in while Kid Colt stands watch outside. The sheriff and his men get the drop on Kid Colt and go into the house to take Joe prisoner. When they go inside they are just in time to hear the dying man who frame Joe confess that it was really Sheriff Glover really killed the banker. Hearing this, Kid Colt fights off the posse and with the help of Joe guns them all down, Kid Colt killing the sheriff in the process. With his name cleared of crimes, Joe thanks Kid Colt for his help, and the hero rides off back to his lonely life as a roving outlaw. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Dick Glover Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Blood Will Tell | Synopsis3 = Western tale. | StoryTitle4 = Smoky Show-Down! | Synopsis4 = Crossdraw Fanshaw and his men ride into the town of Jericho, deciding to stay and telling the sheriff that he can do nothing since they have not broken any laws yet. Fanshaw then sets up shop in one of the local saloons and sends out a call to the various ranchers in the area. When they come to visit he demands that they sell him their ranches at low prices. those who refuse have Fanshaw's gang come into the night and murders everyone on the ranch. Eventually, Zane Temple is called upon by Fanshaw to the saloon and he takes his son Lance along with him. Fanshaw offers to buy their ranch for $1000, Lance finds this price ridiculous but Zane tells Crossdraw that they will think about the offer and the outlaw gives them a day to come to a decision. When they go outside they run into the marshall and ask what he is doing about Fenshaw and his men, the sheriff tells him that he cannot prove that Fenshaw and his men are responsible for the murder of other ranchers. While Lance tries to convince his father that they have to do something, Zane insists on maintaining his peaceful stance and tells his son that they should leave it to others to handle. When they return home they find a note from their old friends Emilio and Red Hawk had been. Lance decides to go out and find them, secretly taking his fathers guns. Going to Hidden Valley where he gets his horse Thunder and changes into the Texas Kid. Riding out to find Emilio and Red Hawk he comes across the sheriff and his men trying to tame a brush fire. At the scene he finds a match that has been broken into three pieces and keeps it as a clue. He eventually catches up with Emilio and Red Hawk and explains what is going on they agree to help him catch Fanshaw and make him pay for his crimes. Texas Kid, Emilio and Red Hawk ride into Jericho where they gun down Fanshaw's gang outside the saloon. The Kid goes in alone to confront Fanshaw alone, but when his men try to outgun him, Emilio and Red Hawk shoot them down from an open window. The Texas Kid then guns down Fanshaw. When the marshall arrives, the Texas Kid notices how the marshall breaks his match sticks into three pieces and realizes that he was involved with Fanshaw and his men. The marhsall is then gunned down and his plot ended. Later, after Zane is brought out of the path of the fire and it is extinguished, Emilio and Red Hawk assist in rebuilding the Temple ranch. Zane finds it odd that the only thing to survive the fire were his own guns, but Lance suggests that they survived because they are symbols of justice and freedom. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Adversaries: * Crossdraw Fanshaw Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * In the story "Blood Will Tell" the town of Caliber City is erroneously called Jericho. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}